Hyuga Princess
by truefaith.truedestiny.truelove
Summary: Born under forbidden circumstances, Hinata is oblivious to her magical heritage and leads a normal life. After the death of her grandmother she is summoned back to her world to help them as they face a grave danger. Hinata centric, Sasuhina though.


**Chapter one: Hiashi and Hitomi part 1**

**He loved her, she loved him and that was all that mattered to the two of them. What did it matter if he were a prince and she only a lowly palace maid? A minor fact like that could do nothing- absolutely nothing to subdue the immense love that they felt for one another. Their will was enough to defy all rules set against them; their need was enough to break all boundaries. Their hope was enough to assure them that it was all worth it; their hearts were big enough to absorb the shame that would surely come. **

**Though Hiashi and Hitomi felt a great longing towards one another; they were no fools. They knew that if they had to keep their love hidden for the time being if they even dared to hope to have a future as lovers together. If word got out about their love all dreams would be squelched and their relationship would be kept strictly on master-servant level.**

**Often times they cursed their titles, one forsaking his royal lineage, the other abhorring her inferior heritage. It seemed fate hated them and enjoyed their suffering. Why else would fate have put so thick a boundary line between them? **

**~0~*~*~0~**

**How? How did it all begin? **

**A quick glance at the past will answer that question.**

**The palace was brimmed with excitement as everyone prepared for the annual Cynix day grand ball- a social gathering of the elite society, celebrating the founding of the island Cynix by the Hyuuga clan ancestry. Maids and men servants scurried around to ensure the smooth running of the ball.**

**Only minutes away from the arrival of the guests and the kitchen was chaotic the grand chef was adding the last touches to his dishes whilst yelling at other servants to take care with his 'precious creations'. **

**Hotaru stood in line with the other servants waiting for the signal from the chef, to begin to serve. **_**Ten **__minutes until show time,_ she grimaced. She always hated big events; especially the ones she had to play maid and serve the guest. In fact she had always hated being a maid-- it belittled her and took away her self respect and dignity. And Hotaru being a proud person did not enjoy this one bit. Her one regret was that centuries ago she would not have been in this position. If it hadn't been that one king long ago who made the stupid rule about the birth of twins, she could be living a satisfactory life. She didn't necessarily have to be royalty but at least she would be something other than a maid. She would have been able to have a real life as well as giving her daughter Hitomi amuch better life. It pained her that a girl as beautiful and exotic as her daughter would have to marry an unworthy lower class man. Again she cursed the Hyuuga clan and its damned rules.

All members of the Branch house since the day of their birth had been ordained to marry whomsoever the Hyuuga elders had chosen for them. The elders wanted to keep the Hyuuga bloodline strong within the Branch house so that great warriors could be made of them (simply to defend the Main House members) as well as to keep Hyuuga secrets secret. The Elders felt that they (the Branch members) could not be trusted to marry outside the family else they divulge ancient secrets to strangers who could pass as a serious threat to the clan.

Not that it mattered anyway. If a Branch member decided to be rebellious and marry outside the family the seal on their head would be activated. This seal was used to punish the Branch members by putting hem under a powerful spell that messed with their minds in a most…_excruciating _way_. _The seal could also be used as a method to rid people of particular memories-- deleting it completely from their minds as if it never happened-- and it ripped all the magical properties out of any rebel fool enough to want to marry outside the family. Yes, it ripped, and it hurt. Rumour had it that the seals removal of magical powers was even more afflicting than the seals spell which messed with their minds, besides that, it was painstakingly _slow._

Hotaru scowled at the thought of her daughter marrying another Branch house Hyuuga; a pawn in the Hyuuga Elders hands. The worse part was the whole aspect of Hitomi falling in love with someone other than her betrothed and having to forget about that said person because it was against the rules. It would hurt. Hotaru knew this fact from experience.

Thinking of her daughter she quickly examined the room for a glimpse of her. She panicked slightly when Hitomi was no where to be seen and the party started in a little under five minutes. She swiftly left the kitchen in search for her child.

~0~*~*~0~

Sighing with relief, she found Hitomi absentmindedly brushing her long blue hair.

"Hitomi you do realise that today is your first time serving at a grand event such as this one. You should be in the kitchen with the rest of us, preparing yourself." Hotaru's eyes narrowed with annoyance as Hitomi continued to brush her locks ignoring her mother completely. "Hitomi answer me when I speak to you! It is very disrespectful to ignore your elders…besides, what are you doing up her anyway? Why waste time brushing your hair?" Hitomi blushed.

"Is it wrong to want to look presentable?" she asked, "I mean aren't Hyuugas meant to look civil and decent at all times?" Hotaru smirked; she knew the real reason behind her daughter's sudden need for beauty. She was hoping to find her _prince charming. _The older woman almost snorted, the young fifteen year old had yet to learn the rules. In the Hyuuga world love just didn't exist. Hotaru decided against telling Hitomi what she would soon learn.

~0~*~*~0~

The ball began and Hitomi and Hotaru along with the other servants were busy serving the guests.

Hitomi was a bit upset; none of the male guests around her age spared her a second glance-- was something wrong with her. The poor girl was yet to know the news. This was to be expected. Although she had been told the rules about the family and her status since she could remember, there were some rules that were only told after a certain task had been completed. Before Hitomi could learn about her betrothed she had to serve at her first big event first; the Cynix day Grand Ball. _This_ _was rather stupid. _Some viewed it as a sort of debut into the real work of a Hyuuga slave… sorry _servant. _A lot of the older Branch House members viewed it as a sick joke made by the Hyuuga Elders. It was unfair; everyone knew the annual Cynix day Grand Ball was highly popular with the guests because it was rumoured that there you would find your true love. For whatever reason this strange little fact was true. Rumours like these leaked to the Branch members and the younger Hyuugas desired to go to the Ball with a fierce passion believing to find true love. The thought was romantic and appealed to many of them, the fact that it was also there first time to serve at an event as colossal as the Grand Ball only heightened its romance factor. The older Branch members were wiser; they had already been there and had already experienced it. Sadly with the rumour being true each one of them had felt the pain when they were told that they already had their life partner selected for them. Very rarely did it occur that the two betrothed found true love in each other during this event. Hitomi was however unaware of this and desperately wanted to find her true love.

It was getting late and Hitomi still hadn't found her knight in shining armour as she gazed around the large hall decorated beautifully with white banners, streamers and flowers, it looked as if everyone had found their love. Even Yuri her proud ergo obnoxious friend had found a fleeting romance. Sighing, she snuck out onto one of the balconies surrounding the Grand Hall. This particular balcony was hidden behind curtains so she had no fear of being caught slacking. Hours seemed to pass as she gazed out to see the darkened sky; stars gently veiling its black brow. It was mesmerizing as she stood fixated to the stop as if in a trance. The amiable silence was then broken. A footstep could be heard. She quickly turned around and gaped as she faced her prince charming; her knight in gold shining armour; her true love--Hiashi Hyuuga.

He had long brown hair that was loosely tied into a knot at the back. He was a well built sixteen years old and he held a regal, almost cold aura. Eyes the colour of pure milk were embedded in his skull, though they were held in stoic manner but, Hitomi swore she saw something behind his stony orbs; something that coaxed her nearer to him despite his haughty exterior.

"Hello," he spoke and she blushed breaking her gaze from his. "What is your name?" Hitomi blushed harder trying vainly to compose herself before the young prince.

"G-g-good evening y-your h-h-high…highness. M-my name i-i-is Hitomi. How d-d-do you do?" she lightly trailed off, berating herself for stuttering so. She only did it when she was nervous.

For a moment Hiashi stood there scrutinizing her under his gaze. He smiled at her. She was beyond beautiful. Her long midnight blue locks were tied into a bun at the top of her head with a thin sliver of hair trailing behind cascading down to her waist. Her skin was immaculate and seemed to glow in an ethereal almost grotesque way, it intrigued him. She was like a fallen angel. Her long lashes fluttered down briefly shielding her silvery grey eyes; they were also tinted by another colour which only drew him to her all the more. Her physique was what one would describe as statuesque. All in all the pretty fifteen year old was real easy on the eyes. Her stuttering, he felt, was cute and endearing.

"I'm fine thank you." he paused and they stood in the silence neither one uttering a word. Once again the silence was broken as music drifted out onto the balcony. Smirking Hiashi bowed politely and said the five magic words that secured their fates forever. "May I have this dance?"

The female before him smiled blissfully her cheeks acquiring a rosy shade of pink.

"Why, o-o-of course my lord." she curtseyed and held out her hand to which he gently placed a kiss upon. Pulling her closer he asked playfully.

"Shall we m'lady?"

_For you there'll be no cryingFor you the sun will be shining'Cause I feel that when I'm with youIt's alright, I know it's rightAnd the songbirds keep singingLike they know the scoreAnd I love you, I love youI love you like never beforeTo you, I would give the worldTo you, I'd never be cold'Cause I feel that when I'm with youIt's alright, I know it's rightAnd the songbirds keep singingLike they know the scoreAnd I love you, I love youI love you like never beforeLike never before, like never before _

As they danced, in their hearts they felt the birth of a new beginning. Love, they thought.

The song ended and they stood in each others arms for a moment longer. Hiashi moved forward and placed a feather light kiss on her lips before moving away from her. "It was a pleasure meeting you fair Hitomi but I must pardon myself," he turned to leave. "Till tomorrow…my love." he added gently as he disappeared behind the curtains. Hitomi stood there in awe; the rumours_ were_ true; true love could be found at the Annual Cynix Grand Ball.

~0~*~*~0~

The next day Hitomi bent over in anguish as she learned one of the hardest lessons a branch Hyuuga could ever learn. Her mother had been her tormentor, not bothering to sugar-coat the news instead spitting the words out like poison from her sharp scathing tongue. As her mother hurled the truth at her she vaguely wonder if the Prince had known this last night or if he, like her, would learn the lesson today- and if he did would he still consider her his love or was he just leading her on. She pushed such thoughts out of her head as she occupied her mind with more positive ones. Perhaps the rules didn't matter since he was the prince, surely he had some sort of power over them but then again, he was the prince and she just a common palace maid-- what had she been expecting? For him to come along and rescue her, liberating her to a life of freedom and to possibly live her happily ever after… with him? It all sounded preposterous something from a fairytale but somehow as she recalled their short time together she felt a sort of hope stir in her heart…

Maybe, just maybe?

A week. Seven Days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty seco--

Okay, so she was over-exaggerating just a tiny bit but he _had promised. "Till tomorrow…my love." _he had said, it was imprinted on her mind. Sure it wasn't implied directly but indirectly--

Who was she kidding, like she had first assumed he might have just been toying on her emotions he was after all a prince he could have any girl he so desired. She sighed; she had hoped that girl would have been her.

Looking back at the floor she had been previously polishing she stood up to go and do some of her other chores. She walked into the grand ballroom where she and some other servants had to tidy up. The main house members were to have some sort of celebration within the family there. Hitomi didn't know; she hadn't really cared all too much. Unshed tears welled in her eyes as she walked past the balcony were she had met _him_ but stubbornly she refused to let them fall and remained emotionless as she set to work. She felt a presence behind her as Yuri observed her friend. Yuri had pink hair (the type you that paints the sky at sunset) and emerald green eyes that had a witchy catty like flare. Her skin was tanned and if the eyes had not already been enough evidence- her skin was a dead give-away to the fact that she was not a Hyuuga. Not one ounce of the Hyuuga blood ran through her veins.

She was a Harunian a member of the Haruno family of the village Beth Trayul. Their family was well known for their intelligence and sometimes sly, wicked nature. Yuri was sold as a slave by the Harunos to the Hyuuga family as a peace offering to make amends for the truce they had foolishly broken. Yuri had lived with the Hyuugas all her life and apart from her loud, boisterous and sometimes obnoxious behaviour she was pretty much considered a Hyuuga. Had it not been for her Haruno verdant emerald eyes or her sun kissed skin one would think she was born a Hyuuga being none the wiser that she came from a clan such as the Harunos.

"What's up? You're even quieter than usual, like a zombie or something. Did something happen?" her ears perking up at the thought of some gossip. Hitomi sighed and looked at her friend, contemplating whether or no to tell her-- then again they did say a problem shared is a problem halved… or something like that, she had to remember to ask someone for the end of that proverb. Whatever it's ending she knew she had to get the burden off her shoulders.

"It's… It's just that…you know the night of the Ball." Yuri blushed, her face taking on a becoming shade of pink that complemented her hair.

"Yes?" she nodded her head prompting her companion to speak on.

"W-well you know those stories that we were told about finding true love. I-I think I found mine." Once again the image of the blond haired man flashed before Yuri's eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever had the privilege to see. Snapping from her thoughts she noticed Hitomi moist eyes. Then remembering what she had been told the day after the ball she pieced two and two together and… well to be honest she just didn't sympathize with her friend. Sure, she too had found _love _as some might say, for she viewed as a momentary love affair, a simple fling. Truth be told she _had_ held strong feelings for the teenager; that is until he told her his title. _A Duke_, she had thought scornfully as she coldly ignored him and sauntered away for him. Immediately whatever short-term emotions she may have had for him were short-lived and replaced with her infatuation for her secret crush, Hiashi Hyuuga. And her love had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was heir to the crown… although that factor had contributed _just a little bit_ to her crush.

Yuri felt that Hitomi should just toughen up and get on with life, who needed love. She inwardly smirked, besides, whoever Hitomi had fallen so hard for might have only been another male servant like themselves. Faking concern she pulled her friend closer to her and wrapped kind arms around her.

"Oh Hitomi! Don't be sad, it just wasn't meant to be. Look on the bright at least now you know who your going to marry, so now you can spend your time getting to know them better and maybe, in time, you'll fall in love and forget about old what's his face. On a different note… soooo who's your new hubby." Hitomi looked at her. Yuri was nice and all but she really didn't know how to cheer a girl up (Yuri unlike her was not a born Hyuuga so she didn't have to marry within the family-- the one downside was that she couldn't marry at all until the Hyuuga decided to free her). Bucking herself up, she said- in a quiet voice,

"Hizashi" Yuri grinned.

"You mean that hot hunk that looks exactly like the Prince?! His brother?!" Hitomi winced involuntarily at the mention of the Prince. It was bad enough that she couldn't be with real prince Hiashi but, she had to be with his brother. His twin brother. His twin brother who looked _exactly _likehim.

"Yeah," she said her voice clogged with the unshed tears. "That one." Yuri must have heard this because she asked,

"What's wrong with him? Like I said he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous like his brother Hiashi plus he's like the prince of the Branch family-- that's a definite bonus. At least you didn't get loaded with someone like Hachiro…. Did you know I once saw him pick his nose then lick his snot? It was so majorly gross but that's beside the point."

"And your point _is?_" Yuri blinked for a moment before continuing.

"Sorry I just sorta spaced out there. Ehh… well my point is that you should be happy. By being the branch prince's fiancée you are like this close to being a princess. Hizashi is like the golden boy round here," she said gesturing around the hall, "If Hiashi somehow dies- and hopeful he doesn't- without another heir Hizashi will become King." It was true. After his and Hiashi's birth their mother- the Queen had died leaving them the only legal heirs. (The queen had died before she could give birth to any other heirs). The Hyuuga rules clearly stated that the children born of the first female to have a sexual relationship with the King were the first and only heirs to the throne. This was why the Hyuuga kings had to be careful when they had a relationship; children born out of wedlock were also considered the new heirs.

"L-look. Yuri… I-I know your trying to be helpful and all but, it's… it's just that I don't care about titles! You know that!" Hitomi bit her lip before continuing, "Yuri, I've fallen for this guy. I've fallen real hard. And… I just don't think I could bear to love someone else. I love him too much already" Yuri was in short shocked. She gaped at her friend in utter bewilderment.

"Love? Love! So freaking what! This isn't some fairytale ya know! This is REAL LIFE. Do me a favour and just build a bridge and get over yourself! You're not like the first girl to fall in love! I can't believe you snivelling just because you can't have your _true love. _Well boo-hoo-hoo poor little you," her voice oozing with sarcasm. Her composure was that of intense anger as she continued, "You cow! At least you get to have a handsome guy for a husband. What about me I can't even _get _married… At least not until the Hyuuga set me free." Hitomi's eyes widened and tears ran freely down her face. How could she have been so thoughtless, her one and only friend was trying to comfort her and all she did was act bratty. Yuri can't even get married, she thought, and her I am lucky enough to have that opportunity. She had never once considered her friends feelings.

"Yuri I-" she was cut off as a messenger boy scurried over to her. He was only eight; he still had to do the minimal tasks. It was training for the work he would probably do when he was older. Every branch Hyuuga had their jobs pre picked and as a youth they practiced said future career. The Hyuga main house kept a tight leash on their lower branch. They destiny's were not their own.

"Hitomi-san, I was told to give you this." he handed her a little note. Bowing he scurried off to deliver his next message. Looking at the little note her eyes gliding over each word; each one taking her breath away.

"Hitomi, earth to Hitomi. Are you still in there?"

Snapping out of here reverie she turned to Yuri. "Sorry did you… did you say something."

"Well yeah. I was just-"

"Sorry Yuri can we talk later. I need to go… somewhere. Uhh, bye." She then swiftly exited the room.

"What," Yuri watched as her friend legged it out of the room, "was that about." Shrugging she resumed her duties.

~0~*~*~0

Hitomi stood in one of the plenty Hyuuga gardens. This particular garden stood as a border between the two households. She was standing under a willow tree waiting expectantly.

_Meet me in the centre garden, underneath the willow tree- the on before the pond. I'll meet you there._

That's what had been written on the note given to her. The person had not left a name but somehow she knew who had sent it. _Hiashi._ It had to be him, who else could it have been?

Once again the amiable silence was broken and it was like déjà vu. The night of the ball replayed itself in her head as once again she stared at Hiashi as he walked towards her.

"Hitomi." he greeted. Unable to read his mind, she briefly wondered what he was thinking. Was he going to tell her to forget everything that happened that night? Was she to pretend like it never happened? Unsure of what move to make next, masking her inner turmoil, she decided it would be wise to return his earlier gesture.

Curtseying, she bowed her head, "Your highness." She kept her position waiting for him to give her permission to rise. Instead she felt him pull her up, confusion in his eyes as he asked, "What's with the formalities? There is no need for all that."

Blushing, she apologized. They said nothing as an uncomfortable silence settled between them. Unable to stand it any longer Hitomi broke through the awkward silence.

"W-why is it t-t-that you call-called me here." He stayed silent momentarily.

"I assume that you have been told of the Hyuuga rules concerning marriage." he answered coldly. Oh God, she thought, had he really come to tell her that he wanted to have nothing to do with her? She nodded numbly.

" So you are aware of our situation." Once again she nodded.

" Well then, I think that is all for now." She nodded again tears in her eyes. He really was going to break up there relationship or what would have been a relationship. He turned to walk away.

"W-w-wait," she called out. " So that's it were over. I-is that what you're telling me." He turned to face her his brows furrowed.

"What? When did I ever say that," he sighed, " What I meant was, that if we wanted to continue seeing each other we would have to do it secret." he smirked at her surprised expression. Waving he sauntered off.

Hitomi leaned against the willow tree completely love struck.

~0~*~*~0~

And that is how the secret affair of Hiashi and Hitomi came to be.

They met each other frequently yet it went unnoticed by all. They snuck to each other stealthily in the dead of night yet no one knew a thing of it. Their relationship went unnoticed for five years, there about, until the big event that would change both there lives would happen. Hitomi's pregnancy.

~0~*~*~0~

Hotaru was the first to notice this and she immediately questioned its origin. Hitomi couldn't lie so she told her mother the truth.

Hotaru quickly inhaled as one hand flew to her heart the other to cradle her head, she wobbled a bit.

" Mother are you okay?" Hitomi whispered her eyes averted from her mother's figure.

" Oh, Hitomi what have you done. Do you know the consequences of what you have done. They could kill you, if they found out who the father of your child is."

"I know but I… I love him." Hotaru stared at her daughter and her heart ached. She knew that feeling.

"Get out." she mumbled. Hitomi looked at her mother in surprise.

"Wha--"

"I said get out. I want nothing to do with you. You screwed your faith, I don't need you screwing up mine. I wash my hands clean of you. Don't get me caught up in your lies. Get up and get out." she was yelling by the end.

"Mother, I'm sorry please don't--"

" I said out!" Crying Hitomi left her mother's house and ran for nowhere in particular.

Hotaru crying as well, shut the door of her small cottage quietly. It was better this way. It was better to let Hitomi go now instead of holding her close like she wanted to. Once the Hyuuga elders heard of her pregnancy and better yet the father of her child to be, they would kill her. Murder her and her baby in cold blood. Yes it was better to let her go now rather than to have them yank her from her later.

Hitomiran. And she would've kept running to if she hadn't knocked in to someone, in her desperation to get away from it all.

"Hitomi?" It was Hizashi, he stared at her curiously.

Maybe it was because he sounded so caring, maybe it was because she was so desperate to share her burden with someone- even if that someone was virtually a stranger or maybe it was because he looked like Hiashi. Whatever the reason she cried over him and like a waterfall everything came spilling out of her mouth. From her and Hiashi's first real encounter to there secret meetings and lastly to her pregnancy. And he listened to it all without interruption. And yes she did feel bad telling him, after all he was supposed to be her betrothed but something about him made him seem trustworthy. Which he was. He helped Hiashi and Hitomi to cover up there affair by saying that he was the father, he even accommodated Hitomi after her mother had disowned her. He was their go between. If it wasn't for him Hitomi would've died…

…Well. She would've died far sooner than she actually did.

~0~*~*~0~

Hitomi had her baby and though Hiashi wasn't present during the childbirth. He had come in later to look at their baby. Hinata, they had named her because though the days had been tough, she was like sunshine after stormy weather. Hizashi had been a godsend; none of it would have been possible if he hadn't been so kind. Over the months Hitomi and he had gotten closer. He became her best friend and although Yuri was still there, her bond with Hizashi was stronger considering, since he knew her dilemma.

Everything seemed to be looking up. Hitomi had had her baby whilst her affair with Hiashi still remained a secret. Hiashi, although at the right age to marry refused to do so and his request to stay single for a while longer was granted by the Hyuuga Elders - this did not go down well, of course, with them but they complied to it any way. The prince was important, if he didn't wish to marry then so be it. If it made him happy they'd let him for the time being. Hiashi was also looking for way to make Hitomi his wife without completely corrupting the Hyuuga rules and his dedication seem to be paying off. Like it was written earlier, everything seemed to be looking up.

~0~*~*~0~

Hitomi sat in a rocking chair cradling her baby in her arms, when there was knock on the door. Hizashi wasn't around so she placed Hinata back in her cot and walked over to open the front door. It was a messenger boy- actually it was the same messenger boy who had delivered the note from Hiashi to her all those years back, he was older now of course.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment before, handing her a scroll. Taking it she stared at it, it had the official Hyuuga seal on it meaning it most have come from the Elder, probably a summoning… but what for. She opened it and read it. It was a summoning but their were no reasons written as to why she was being summoned.

" I was asked to escort you to the Council room." she nodded then turned to get Hinata, "Leave her, I have specific orders saying you are not allowed to bring the baby. But don't worry someone will come here to take care of her, they'll be here in a second but we have got to go." Warily she followed him, looking back over her shoulder to Hinata who seemed to be sleeping.

She curtseyed before the elder then bowed her head down waiting for them to speak.

" Hitomi we are aware that you gave birth not long ago." Okay, so was that what they wanted to tell her? But wait what if they knew about-

" We are also aware of the father of said child." her heart stopped completely.

" Hitomi, please tell us who is the father of your child." her mouth dry she tried to formulate an answer.

" H-hiz-Hizashi." she breathed.

" Is that so," continued the spokeswoman for the council, " because we were told otherwise. Isn't that right Yuri?" And there was Yuri, slinking out from the shadows, she was sneering at Hitomi.

"That's right. I know for a fact that Hiashi is the father of that baby." Hitomi gasped. She couldn't believe that Yuri had betrayed her in such a way. So much for friendship.

" Is this true Hyuuga Hitomi." bellowed the Hyuuga woman. Hitomi remained silent.

" Aha… You know the punishment…" Yes, Hitomi knew the punishment but at that moment it wasn't so important.

"What about my baby?!" she cried out.

"She will be dealt with as well."

"What you can't kill her! What about the rules-- if you kill me and her then there will be no heir to the Hyuuga throne."

Beckoning some guards to restrain Hitomi she smiled as she said,

"Don't worry everyone thinks Hizashi is its father. No one will know." and with that they activated her seal. Effectively killing her…

Yuri strolled out of the Council room, she had received her freedom in return for her treason.

At the same moment that Hitomi's seal was activated two men ambled into her and Hizashi's apartment. They'd come for the baby but when they looked in her cot, she wasn't there?

~0~*~*~0~

Hotaru was running, running with Hinata in her arms. She needed to get her out of there at all cost. She running into a forest outside the Hyuuga palace. It was dense with trees and a few whipped their twigs at her but still she ran.

She stopped abruptly at a cave and pounded heavily on the boulder in front of it. Nothing happened for a while and she began to panic.

_Cr-eeeeak. _The boulder was being rolled away. In front of Hotaru stood a woman who looked many years younger than her but was probably thousands of years older than her, the oracle of Grenire Rock.

"Kurenai-sama." Hotaru bowed.

"Hotaru." came her cool reply.

" Kurenai, I have a favour to ask of you." nodding the black-haired beauty gestured for her to follow her in.

The cave was like a house on the inside- nice and cosy but as they walked past the sitting room and into the next room, Hotaru noticed none of it. This new room was darker only lit by candles on the walls stood four mirrors one for each of the four walls in the room. In the middle of the room a table stood. Ushering Hotaru to sit at one end of the table, Kurenai sat at the other. Looking at her earnestly she asked, " Hotaru what is wrong? You look troubled."

Hotaru felt tears clouding her vision, " They killed Hitomi and now their going to kill her baby. I can't let her die, not like this. I gave up on Hitomi, I will not give up on Hinata." by now she was crying.

She was such a bad mother. Had it really been a good choice, letting Hitomi go. She regretted it deeply. Now Hitomi, her only daughter was dead and she never got the chance to hold her one last time, to stare at her or to even tell her how much she loved her. She had kept her distance from Hitomi after disowning her, if only she could turn back time. But she couldn't. It was one of those things that nothing, not even magic could change. She wouldn't fail Hitomi again, she would love Hinata as if she were her own child, and she would take care of her.

" I see," Kurenai said nodding her, " By they I assume you mean the Hyuuga Elder's?" Hotaru silently replied yes. " I see. So how can I help you?"

" I need for you to send me and Hinata away. Away to some place where I can raise her without the Hyuuga knowing. I need you to send us to a place devoid of magic, I do not want her to know of her heritage, I want her to grow up normally. She does not need the Hyuuga way of life. In fact, she needn't know about any of this… for now. Maybe I'll tell her when she's older."

" A place without magic, that may be hard. There is a little bit of magic everywhere. But fortunately I know a place where the magic is so dormant only a few select places filled with magic exist on it."

"Really." Hotaru's eyes brightened in hope.

" Earth, I believe it is called."

" Please take us there."

Closing her eyes Kurenai chanted ancient words that Hotaru had never knew existed, the room was silent except for Kurenai's chanting. Suddenly snapping her eyes open, she stopped and the room fell silent. Only Hinata's soft baby breaths could be heard.

" Go through the mirror behind me. It should lead you to earth." her voice was husky and serious, empty even, like she was possessed. Hotaru bravely walked towards the mirror on the far side of the room. Like all the other mirrors in the room it held a glassy and very _solid_ look. How could she pass through it? But she knew better than to question the oracles words. If Kurenai said she could go through it, then she could. Slowly she walked into the mirror, passing through it completely.

And then they were on earth- free from the shackles of the Hyuuga tribe.

Hotaru would take care of Hinata. For Hitomi's sake she would.

~0~*end of chapter one~*~0~

A.N: Dia duit agus go raibh milé maith agat! Is maith liom an scéal a scriobh agus ta súil agam go raibh to ag bainfaidh taitneamh as. Bhi sé an-decair aber is brea liom an deireadh….

What I wrote up there is supposed to be Irish? I think. Well it is my attempt at it anyway. It's probably rubbish so it's a good thing that a lot of people can't understand it and if you can make some comprehension of it then God bless you- _I'm_ not even sure I know what the heck it means.

What I meant to write was :

Hello and thank you very much (for reading the chapter that is). I liked writing the story and I hope you will enjoy it. It was very hard but I loved the ending…

I've been doing Irish for eleven years and I can't even string a couple of words together to make a sentence. So much for higher level Irish (truth be told we all kind of suck at it, Irish I mean. Once you know how to say hello, my name is- well you're away in a hack. Not really, but something along those lines).

I'm not sure what people's reactions will be to the storyline so far. Maybe you'll hate it, maybe not we'll see. However, I would really like to know. Just one review and I'll be happy. Regardless of whether people like it or not, I will continue writing (if I can).

Thanks once again. R and R. Slan go fhail.


End file.
